The Quest of the Princess Ponies
The Quest of the Princess Ponies is a four-part story from My Little Pony 'n Friends, its nineteenth story arc, and the first story of its second season. It features the Princess Ponies and the villainous lava demon king Lavan, who seeks to increase his power by stealing their magic wands Synopsis Part One At Royal Paradise, the six Princess Ponies are decorating for a contest, only to begin arguing over which of them should be queen, with the contest being intended to determine who is the most worthy candidate. Spike and the Bushwoolies end up at Royal Paradise by mistake, and learn of the princesses' responsibility in protecting the magic wands housed there. The princesses then demonstrate the power of their wands in song, but continue to argue over which of them deserves the crown. Unbeknownst to them, the lava demon king Lavan is observing them, and orders his minion Sludge to prepare his forces to seize the wands. Spike recalls hearing the legend of the Princess Ponies from Paradise, but notes that he didn't expect the defenders of Ponyland's magic to behave in such a manner. Just then, Lavan and his minions arrive and succeed in stealing the princesses' wands despite their attempts to elude the villains. Spike attempts to intervene, but his fire breath proves useless against the demons, who escape with the wands. The princesses bemoan the loss, fearing that Ponyland's magic could be drastically impacted by Lavan's use of the wands. Indeed, Lavan intends to transform himself into a mighty being of crystal, dismissing Sludge's suggestion that such a state would be beautiful. He attempts to wield the wands, but unleashes a wave of magic that begins to affect all of Ponyland, including back at Paradise Estate. Frustrated, Lavan prepares to capture the Princess Ponies in order to learn the wands' secrets. Before he can capture them all, however, Spike sends Princess Tiffany and a Bushwoolie to alert Megan to the crisis. Part Two As Lavan has the princesses, Spike, and most of the Bushwoolies imprisoned, Tiffany loses her Bushwoolie guide but runs into Paradise, who had been sent to investigate the wave of magic energy. Spike and the Bushwoolies manage to escape their guards, only to run into another group of creatures. As Sludge prepares to throw the princesses into a lava pit, a sudden tremor knocks him and his fellow demons in instead, allowing the princesses to escape. Spike attempts to fend off the newcomers with his fire breath, only to be mistaken for a lava demon. After performing a test, the creatures determine that Spike is not a demon, and their leader agrees to help Spike rescue the Princess Ponies. While the princesses wade through a tunnel of mud in search of escape, Tiffany arrives at Paradise Estate and brings Megan up to speed. Spike's party and the princesses meet up, and Spike introduces their new friend as Gnash, who guides the party through the tunnels. After learning that the Jewel Desert is spreading across Ponyland, Megan hops on Tiffany's back and rides her back towards Royal Paradise, hoping the Rainbow of Light can be used to stop Lavan. Using his own magic, Lavan manages to access the first wand's power, only to attack Sludge in rage upon learning of the princesses' escape. As more and more of his body turns to crystal, Lavan overhears the infiltrators in the tunnels surrounding his chambers, and calls his guards against them. After subduing the invaders, Lavan has them all imprisoned over Sludge's objections. Meanwhile, Megan and Tiffany are hit by a wave of unstable magic, causing Megan to drop the Rainbow of Light. Part Three As Lavan's captives languish in prison, they receive unexpected help when Sludge arrives to free them, having realized Lavan's evil. Gnash is convinced, and Spike serves as a proxy for him and Sludge to shake hands, something lava demons and Ice Orgs have never been able to do. Megan, desperate for help, directs Tiffany to the Moochick, hoping he can help resolve the crisis. Lavan absorbs the power of the final wand, completing his transformation into a crystalline being of enormous might. Sludge leads his new friends out of their cell, and finds that the princesses have matured-somewhat-since Lavan's theft of their wands. Back at the Moochick's cottage, the haywire magic brings his armchair to life, and it begins eating his possessions. His own magic affected, the Moochick is unable to stop it, and he and his guests flee. Habit, the Moochick's rabbit, then directs the group to search the Book of Lost Answers, which the Moochick manages to muster enough magic to retrieve. After learning that the keys to defeating Lavan are the magic wands and the Heart of Ponyland, Tiffany flies off with Megan. Spike's party recovers the wands, only to find them empty of magic. Lavan then appears, blasting the group with his new powers. Part Four Lavan's assault on the princesses and their friends continues, with Megan and Tiffany managing to join them by flying down a massive crevice. They manage to escape, and after being informed of the Heart of Ponyland by Megan, the group sets of to find it. When his minions fail to track them down, Lavan sets out in pursuit himself, while the princesses reminisce on their difficult journey thus far. Finally, they reach a cavern containing the Heart of Ponyland, only to be attacked by Lavan. Gnash's ice, previously enough to frighten off the lava demons, proves to be no match for Lavan's increased power. As the expanding Jewel Desert nears Paradise Estate, one of the princesses hit upon a plan. Sludge blasts his former master, allowing the Bushwoolies to recover the fallen wands. Gnash then encases Lavan in ice, allowing the princesses to place their wands in the heart. Their wands recharged, the princesses are able to repel Lavan's next attack, reflecting it back at him. Lavan is shattered by the blast, and the princesses then unleash their magic to restore Ponyland to normal. Grateful for their help, the princesses knight the Bushwoolies, and then depart with the fond regards of the newly allied lava demons and Ice Orgs. Celebrating with the Paradise Estate residents, the Princess Ponies resolve to take turns reigning as queen. To make the triumph complete, the lost Bushwoolie returns with the Rainbow of Light. Songs *By Right, I Should Be Queen *Keep on Slogging *Here's To Power *Long Hard Road Characters *Megan Williams *Ponies **Princess Ponies ***Princess Primrose ***Princess Royal Blue ***Princess Serena ***Princess Sparkle ***Princess Starburst ***Princess Tiffany *Spike *Bushwoolies *Ice Orgs **Gnash *Moochick **Habit Villains *Lava demons **Lavan **Sludge Category:Season Two Category:The Quest of the Princess Ponies Category:Episodes